McCall to the rescue
by megangirl97
Summary: Jackson likes Stiles who's in a relationship with Derek who's best friends with Danny who's crushing on Jackson and Scott being the best friend that he is tries his best to keep everyone happy but where does that leave poor Scott. Bad summary but hopefully a better story.
1. Chapter : Confort

"So you're dad wont be home until late." Stiles said.

Derek nodded "Yeah so what do you want to do?"

Stiles smiled nervously. "I can think of a few things." He walked up to Derek and kissed him, undoing his jeans as well.

Derek moaned and began to push Stiles away. "Stiles stop."

"No." Stiles said. "I want this and I want you." He took off his shirt and started to undo his own jeans but Derek reached out and stopped him. "What's wrong?"

Derek sighed "You're not ready for this Stiles."

"Yes I am." Stiles cried out. "I'm standing right here, telling you how much I want you and you're pushing me away.

"Stiles?" Derek started to say.

Stiles backed away from Derek. "Why don't you want to be with me Derek?"

"Stiles you know that I love you." Derek said.

"Then why won't you have sex with me?" Stiles asked. "Are you sleeping with Danny?"

"What?" Derek said.

"You heard me!" Stiles yelled. "We've been going out for two years and we haven't had sex. You're not getting it from me so you have to be getting it from him."

Derek wiped his face. "This is insane Stiles, I'm not cheating on you with Danny. I would never do that to you."

Stiles started putting on his clothes when Derek stopped him. "Just leave me alone." He said pushing him away.

"Come on Stiles will you listen to me for a second." Derek said.

"Every guy you've dated you had sex with." Stiles said turning to him. "But not with me, why? Am I not attractive to you?"

"Stiles you're not ready!" Derek yelled.

"How can you tell me what I'm ready for." Stiles yelled back. "You know what, tell Danny that he can have you because we're over." He left the room.

Derek went after him. "For crying out loud Stiles I'm not sleeping with Danny! I swear that I've never thought of another guy." Stiles ignored him and got into his car. "Stiles!" Derek cried out but Stiles drove off, leaving him standing there.

**…**

Derek was at his locker the next morning when he saw Scott heading his way. "Hey Scott."

"What the hell happened last night?" Scott asked.

"Stiles broke up with me." Derek said.

"I know but why?" Scott asked.

"He thinks that I'm cheating on him." Derek said. "Like I would risk our relationship for meaningless sex with someone else. I can't even believe he would even accuse me of that."

"I can." Scott said. "Listen there are things that you don't know about Stiles."

"Like what?" Derek asked closing his locker.

"He's been insecure about himself since he was about twelve." Scott said. "He only thinks that you're with him because you feel sorry for him and he thinks you're sleeping with Danny."

"Why would he think that?" Derek asked.

"You're kidding right." Stiles said. "If I didn't know that you were with Stiles I would say that you were sleeping with Danny. Dude you're constantly flirting with him, even in front of Stiles. You don't know what it's like for him."

"What?" Derek asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"To be dating you." Scott said. "You're the biggest eye candy at this school. You're not some nerdy virgin who's so insecure that it scares him sometimes."

"How do you know all this?" Derek asked.

"He told me." Scott said. "He tells me everything Derek. Like he was going to have sex with you tonight because he thought that you were going to leave him."

Derek leans against the lockers. "I can't believe this."

"You really need to talk to him." Scott said.

"I called him last night and then this morning but he didn't answer." Derek said. "He probably hates me now."

"Well you have to figure out a way." Scott looked down the hall and saw Danny heading their way. "And lay off the flirting, I know he's like you're close and all but-"

"No you're right." Derek said. "I have to make this right.'

Scott nodded "I'll see you later."

Derek watched him go then turned to Danny. "Hey we need to talk."

**…**

Stiles was just getting to school when he spotted Danny and Derek standing together talking. He couldn't help but feel hurt and jealous. He turned to go the other way but ran into Jackson. "Sorry Jackson."

Jackson saw that Stiles was about to cry. "Are you okay?"

Stiles shook his head. "Not really."

Jackson sighed "I heard what happened with you and Derek, sorry."

Stiles shrugged "What can you do?"

Jackson looked down the hall and saw Derek and Danny. "Listen um I have the house to myself tonight if you want to come over. We can hang out if you want?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah that sounds good."

**…**

That night Jackson was staring down at Stiles who was slightly shaking. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Stiles nodded even though he wasn't sure. "I want to do this." If he wasn't going to get this from Derek he was going to find someone that will do it.

Jackson couldn't get the look of fear that Stiles had in his eyes out of his head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't just do it." Stiles said.

Jackson sighed and rolled off of Stiles. "I can't." He sat up.

Stiles sat up next to him. "Do you not want me in that way?"

"It's not that." Jackson said. "I really like you Stiles and I have for a long time but you're not ready for sex. I remember my first time like it was yesterday."

"Was it bad?" Stiles asked.

"Lets just say it wasn't perfect." Jackson said. "I don't want you to do this until you're ready and with the right person."

Stiles looked down. "You mean Derek?"

Jackson nodded. "It wasn't fair of me to take advantage of you like I'm doing right now."

"I was the one who started it." Stiles said. "I guess I just wanted to feel like I was wanted sexually by someone, anyone."

Jackson smiled "Stiles if you only knew how much I wanted you just now but it wasn't right. I know how much you love Derek."

"Yeah" Stiles looked over at Jackson. "I'm sorry Jackson."

"Don't be." Jackson said. "Maybe we can still be friends."

"I'd like that." Stiles said. "Well I better go."

Jackson couldn't help but stare at Stiles as he got dressed. "I don't understand why you don't see what I see. Stiles you're so freaking hot."

Stiles couldn't help but blush. "Thank you Jackson, for everything."

"You're welcome." Jackson said. He stared out his window and watched Stiles until he was lost in the darkness. Lying back down on his bed he couldn't believe what and just happened. He was about to get the one thing he's been hot for since the first time he laid eyes on Stiles but it felt wrong and who knew maybe they can be friends after all.

**…**

It was around eight when Stiles got home and Scott was sitting on his front steps. "What are you doing here?" He asked sitting next to him.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Scott said. "Where were you anyway?"

Stiles sighed "I was with Jackson but don't worry we didn't do anything." He said quickly. He didn't tell Scott how they almost had sex though. "Are you staying the night?"

Scott nodded "Yeah, come on."

As Stiles and everyone else sat down for dinner he couldn't stop thinking about Derek and how much he missed him. He was also debating on weather or not he should tell him about Jackson.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please take a few seconds to leave your though.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Nothing happened

**The next day**

Derek spent all last night trying get in contact with Stiles but all he got was his answering machine. He spotted Scott at his locker and went over to him. "Hey Scott."

"What's up Derek?" Scott said.

"Do you know where Stiles was last night because after school I went to his house but he wasn't there?" Derek said.

"Oh yeah he was with Jackson." Scott said.

"Why was he at Jackson's house?" Derek asked.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Scott said.

"Well it's out now so why was he there?" Derek asked again.

"Oh I know everything you son of a bitch." Derek pulled back his fest and hit Jackson in the face.

"Fine." Jackson said wiping his face. "I took advantage of him when I saw that he was upset. He saw you with Danny and I showed up. I've wanted him for so long and I finally got him. Is that what you want to hear?"

**...**

Stiles was walking down the halls when he saw Derek and Jackson fighting. He ran over to them and pulled Derek away from Jackson. "Derek stop!"

"He deserves it for taking advantage of you!" Derek yelled.

"I kissed him first!" Stiles yelled. "I'm the one who made the first move not him."

"Why?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighed. "You don't understand Derek."

Derek looked at Jackson who was not sitting on the floor. "I understand everything." He walked off.

Stiles sat next to Jackson on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"You didn't have to do that." Jackson said looking over at him.

"I'm not going to let you take the blame for this." Stiles said.

"What about Derek?" Jackson said. "I'm pretty sure he thinks we had sex last night."

"I'll talk to him later." Stiles said. "I was going to talk to him after school anyway but maybe you should go to the nurse.:

Jackson smiled. "Trust me Stiles I've been through worse but thanks."

"You're welcome." Stiles said.

**...**

"I just can't believe he and Jackson had sex." Derek said. He was pacing back and forth in the bathroom. "He cheated on me."

Derek sighed "You want to hang out tonight?"

"I know you're upset but it's not cheating if you're already broken up." Danny said. "Besides I don't think they did it because Stiles would never do something like that."

Derek sighed "You want to hang out tonight?"

Danny smiled "You're my best friend and I love you but I'm not into you like that."

"I didn't mean that." Derek said. "I just didn't want to be alone."

"Okay but you have to talk to Stiles first." Danny said.

"I am." Derek said.

**...**

Later that day Stiles was getting his books for third period when he saw Derek heading his way. "Hey Derek."

"Hi." Derek said stopping next to him. "Can we talk about earlier?"

"Talk or do you want to jump right to the accusations?" Stiles asked.

"Just talk." Derek said.

"Well than you should know that we didn't have sex but we kissed." Stiles said.

"But you wanted to have sex with him?" Derek asked.

Stiles closed his locker and leans against it. "Not exactly with him but I thought I did."

"Why?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. "I thought if I did it with someone else it wouldn't be so scary when I'm with you. Sex is the only thing people care about and I didn't want you to leave because I wouldn't have sex with you. I just wanted to feel like I was wanted sexually and it seemed like you didn't want me that way."

"I remember the first time we tried it." Derek said. "The look on your face was shear terror and I didn't want to hurt you. Stiles I want you in every possible way."

Stiles smiled "What's wrong with me?"

Derek leans against Stiles. "There's nothing wrong with you Stiles."

Stiles looked down. "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"And I would never leave you because of that." Derek said. "Sex isn't why I'm with you. I'm with you because I love you, every inch of you."

"But I heard that if your partner doesn't get it from you they'll find someone else." Stiles said

"Not everyone does that." Derek said. "I would never do that to you."

"I'm sorry about Jackson." Stiles said.

"And I'm sorry about Danny." Derek said. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I did. Nothing has ever happened between us."

"Stilinski! Hale!" A teacher yelled heading over to them. "The bell rung so get to class."

Derek sighed "Meet me at the bleachers after school."

Stiles nodded "Bye."

**...**

**After school**

Derek was walking searching for Jackson when he saw him walking with his head down. "Hey Jackson!"

"What do you want now Derek?" Jackson said turning to him.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Derek said. "I want to hear you side of the story and as to why you did what you did."

"I've been crushing on Stiles since the first time I saw him." Jackson said. "He saw you with Danny and got upset and I made him feel better. I know he was only doing it because he was upset but I didn't care, I just wanted him. The look on his face scared the hell out of me and I couldn't do it. I care about him for to much too ever hurt him so I stopped things before they could go farther. Maybe next time you should talk to someone before jumping down their throats."

Derek nodded "You're right and I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Jackson said.

"So are we cool?" Derek asked holding out his hand.

Jackson shook it. "Yeah we're cool."

**...**

Danny stood at the end of the hall staring at Jackson as he chatted with Derek. He wants so much to go over and talk to him but he felt like his feet were glued to the ground. Just as he was about to give up and leave a hand was placed on his shoulder and he jumped. Seeing Scott and Stiles he sighed.

Scott pulled away and smiled. "Sorry."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Danny asked.

"I've been standing here watching you drool all over Jackson." Scott said.

"I wasn't drooling over him." Danny said. "I wasn't even looking at him."

Stiles smiled "It's so obvious that you like him."

"Shut up." Danny said. "I have to go." He said quickly walking off.

Scott turned to Stiles. "So when you talk to him you're going to tell him everything, right."

"Yes." Stiles said.

"You know mean the reason why you're so scared to have sex." Scott said.

"I know I'm going to tall him everything." Stiles said. "I just hope he doesn't leave me."

"Don't be stupid." Scott said. "I'll see you later.

Stiles just watched him go. His mind was racing with a million reasons why not to tell Derek but he couldn't lie to him anymore.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Courage

Stiles was sitting on the bleachers waiting for Derek that day. He was dreading to tell Derek why he was so afraid to have sex but he knew that it was something he had to do sooner or later. Scott was the only one who knew what happened to him years ago. He spotted Derek walking toward him from the other direction and sighed. He smiled when Derek walked over and sat next to him. "Hey Derek."

"Hey." Derek said. "Sorry I had to stay late after class."

"It's okay." Stiles said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Derek said.

"There is something I've wanted to tell you since the day we met." Stiles said. "I just never knew how to tell you."

"Is it something bad?" Derek asked.

"Well my dad doesn't know about it?" Stiles said. "I was staying the weekend with Scott when it happened so we agreed to keep it between us. I guess you could say that it's the main reason I'm too afraid to have sex."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked down. "I was staying the weekend with Scott and we went out to this club. Somehow we ended up getting separated. I went to the bathroom and tried to call him there because it was too loud outside. Some guys showed up and pushed me against the wall and-" He stopped talking.

"Stiles?" "Derek said reaching over and taking his hand. "We're you-"

"Yes." Stiles said. "Scott took me back to his place and helped me clean up. I wouldn't go to the hospital but a few days later he convinced me to go so I went. Everything ended up being fine and the doctor even agreed to keep it from my dad. I knew it would kill him if he found out so I never told him. Ever since then I've been freaked by the thought of being with someone. I still have nightmares about that night."

"You didn't have to tell me any of this." Derek said looking over at him.

Stiles nodded and looked over at Derek. "Yes I did." He said. "I didn't want you to feel like any of this was your fault. It's just every time I try all I see is his face and it feels like I can't breathe."

"It's okay Stiles." Derek said.

"No it's not." Stiles said getting up. "It's never going to be okay."

Derek pulled Stiles back down on the bench. "This doesn't change anything between us. I still love you and I want to be with you. Like I told you before sex is not the reason I'm with you. No matter what I'll always be here with you."

"You're not going to leave me?" Stiles asked looking over at him.

Derek smiled. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you, I love you Stiles Stilinski."

"I love you too." Stiles said. "And I'm sorry for going to Jackson's place and kissing him. It was a mistake and nothing like that will ever happen again."

Derek leans over and kisses Stiles. "By the way your dad really doesn't know anything about this?"

Stiles shook his head. "No and can you please not say anything to him about this."

"Okay." Derek said. "But if something we're to go wrong back then would you have told you dad about it."

"Of course I would have told him." Stiles said. "When I went to the hospital with Scott he made sure that everything was okay with me and if something did go wrong I promised him that I would tell my dad. He was going on and on about me telling you so I finally did."

"Well I'm glad that you did tell me." Derek said.

"Me too." Stiles said.

**…**

The day was over and Danny was currently staring at Jackson as he went through his locker. Taking a deep breath he walked over to him. "Hey Jackson."

Jackson looked over at Danny and smiled. "Oh what's up Danny?"

"Nothing." Danny said. "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out after school." He said looking down at his feet.

"With me?" Jackson said. "You want to go out with me?"

Danny sighed and looked back up. "I understand, sorry I asked." He turned to leave.

Jackson stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't think someone like you would be into someone like me." HE said.

Danny smiled. "How can I not, I mean you are the hottest guy in school."

Jackson blushed. "Look I'm not doing anything after school so I free to hang out but I have to go home first. Why don't I just meet you somewhere?"

"Okay." Danny said and after exchanging numbers he watched Jackson leave. Turning around he ran into Scott. "Scott, were you listening to our conversation."

"No I was just walking by and I heard you guys talking. "Scott said. "I didn't want to interrupt so I just waited close by…and listened to your whole conversation. I can't believe you finally asked him out."

"I know me either." Danny said. "I just took your advice and went for it. He said that he had to go home first but he was going to call me and meet me somewhere."

"I'm so happy for you." Scott said.

"Thanks." Danny said. "I'll see you later and since see have time I'm going to go home and change."

Scott watched him go then spotted Stiles. "Hey I thought you'd be gone by now."

Stiles walked over to him. "I was looking for you." He said. "Derek has to stay after school so I was just going to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Yeah sure." Scott said. "Danny isn't going to be able to make it because he's going out with Jackson."

"What?" Stiles said. "Since when?"

"He just left." Scott said. "And what about you, did you tell Derek?"

Stiles sighed. "Yes I told him everything about that night and he's okay with it. I hope this doesn't change anything or make things weird between us."

"Don't worry about that." Scott said. "You guys are going to be okay."

Stiles nodded. "Come on let's get out of here." HE said walking off, Scott right behind him.

**…**

Danny was going through his closet trying to find the perfect thing to wear for when he sees Jackson. This was the date he's been waiting for since the first day he saw Jackson. He tried on almost twenty different outfits before giving up and calling Stiles. Fifteen minutes later Sties was going through Danny's closet trying to find him something to wear. "Thank god you're here, I was freaking out."

"I don't see why." Stiles said. "You're going to look hot no matter what you wear."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend." Danny said.

"No I'm not." Stiles said turning around. "Scott if you were gay wouldn't you date him?"

Scott smiled. "I'm not going to answer that."

"Why?" Danny said looking back at him. "You wouldn't date me if you were gay?"

Scott groaned. "I don't know maybe I would." He sighed. "I need to hang out with some more people."

"You have plenty of friends." Stiles said.

"Yeah, and their all gay." Scott said. "I mean I need some straight friends."

"Awe come on you love being with us." Danny said smiling.

Scott lays back down on the bed. "You guys are going to kill me."

Stiles laughed. "Here Danny this is the perfect thing for you to wear."

"Thanks." Danny said. "And thanks for talking me into this Scott."

"What are friends for?" Scott said.

Danny left his bedroom and went to the bathroom to get dressed. He was so nervous and excited about his date with Jackson.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
